codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrSP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Geass Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kaguya Sumeragi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Plau (Talk) 05:01, December 10, 2010 Kallen Her official name, Kallen Stadtfeld goes under Full Name, but she is known as Kallen Kōzuki. If you go to Rolo's page, his name is Rolo Lamperouge, but that is his aliase. Lelouch Di Britannia 07:03, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Nunnally vi Britannia Do you think that the picture should be with nunnally's eyes opened or closed? Lelouch Di Britannia 07:38, December 21, 2011 (UTC) : I'd think the appriopriate choice would be a Nunnally closest to what we see in the greatest number of episodes. Eyes-open, "mean"-faced, Nunnally is probably not that. MrSP 10:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Switch Template I was thinking that for some characters such as Jeremiah and Cornelia that have made a major change of appearance since the season 1 finale and the first time they make an appearance in Season 2 we can use the switch template. If you don't know what a switch template is, an example of an infobox using a switch template is here. On the top of the image it says Pre Timeskip when you click on it the picture changes to the time the character made an appearance prior to the timeskip. The link that says Pre Timeskip has changed to Post Timeskip when you click on it change the image to the time when the character made an image after the timeskip. Instead of Pre Timeskip and Post Timeskip we can do Season 1 and Season 2. By using the switch template we can display how a character appeared in first season to avoid spoilers, and for those who watched the both seasons they can view the image of the character when he/she appeared in Season 2. Please give your opinion on this. Thanks! 04:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't like how the text vanishes, but the idea itself is fine. It's just a matter of letting the viewer see both options at the same time, so that they know there's a second. MrSP 12:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Euphemia's death Her death is on September 2017, not on August 2017. And please leave your signature when you leave a message on someone's talk page. 00:55, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Could you please vote on next month's featured article by leaving a vote on the Code Geass Wiki: Featured Article page there. The rules and guidelines for voting are there for you to follow. Thanks! 02:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Nunnally vi Britannia Is Nunnally the fourth princess of the Britannian Imperial Family? 07:10, May 11, 2012 (UTC) : I have no idea. Canon handily avoided mentioning anything about it, so it's all just assumptions and guesses. MrSP 11:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Gino Weinberg Where is the reference of Gino's age and birth? I reverted the edits for now. When show me the source, and after I verify it and it turns out to be true, I'll change it. 07:13, May 11, 2012 (UTC) : Code Geass R2, Episode 12, 1:20. Villetta is reading a page with their bios on it, written in English. Unfortunately, most of it is too small to make out (unless the Blu-Ray has better resolution) as well as being partially blacked out, but you can see their age and date of birth quite clearly. MrSP 11:29, May 11, 2012 (UTC) : Ah. Taking a look at the Blu Ray, the rest of the file is random gibberish. Literally, just letters thrown together. MrSP 15:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Nonette Eneagram I just checked and you're right. It's not in the season 1 opening. I guess I got confused with this pic and the scene in 0:33 of this video. They both look similar, except Nonette isn't in it. So this picture with Nonette appears in Lost Colors? 11:16, May 28, 2012 (UTC) : That's what the image is listed as - "Lostcolours-75_1.jpg". MrSP 11:23, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Bot Please join the discussion about creating a bot here. Thank You! 04:30, October 24, 2012 (UTC)